Hangman
Hangman is currently an officer of the crew Burning Legion. He is also a member of the flag Burning Legion. = Contributions and Accomplishments = * Lieutenant in the Terra island navy in the Jade Archipelago * Owns a War Frigate * Ended a flotilla * HE hates Squid Squad Biography Hangman was a poor little pirate that joined crews everytime he went for a pillage. There seems no crew that he really liked and Hangman doesnt like to join big crews because they dont really listen to pirates so he likes small that just started. Hangman was looking for a small crew to join that really had potential of getting bigger! He tried every single crew. None of them really seem to really want him, they just wanted him to make thier crew bigger. He finaly found a crew that was good enough for him. Barrelstoper greeted him well in his crew and made Hangman pirate. After a while he saw that the crew he was in wasnt made for him... no one talked or anything. He left that crew for another.Then when he went on the notice board he found a crew name that really popped out of the other which was " Viking's of Viridian ". He decide to join thier pilly to see how they were. When we went aboard this pirate greeted him not like the others, it was a warm welcome. That was Yeehar. Yeehar needed a gunner and he was renowned so he afford his help. He found Yeehar really good in battle navigation which is rare for Hangman to say. Hangman is very picky on the Bnaver so if you see him aboard youll might see him leaving if you arent soo good in bnav. He will not judge on your stat because himself is only respected and he is normaly renowned. BAck to the Yeehar story. At the end of the pilly Yeehar gave him 1k extra because he gunned well. Hangman wanted to join but he still wanted to wait a bit to see what the crew was really made out of. The next day Hangman saw again "Viking of Viridian".He went again on the pilly. Yeehar was doing it. While doing the pilly he found that they were very friendly and they liked to talk so Hangman decided to join them.They quickly gave him the rank officer and 2 days later he became FO.After 2 weeks he became SO. Yeehar and hangman became really good friends and everytime one of them logs in they say YEEHAR or HANGMAN. Hangman got to know every SO in his crew like toastedtoad, Crazychristy,and Imaweiner also chimp. But then there was a problem with yeehar and hangman. Too long to explain, Hangman left the viking of viridian. Hangman went to lookt o other crews, many of them. One day hangman meet this girl named Thegreyskull and hangman thought she was a nice, and they have the same taste. Now hangman is living a happy pirate life in his crew, Burning Legion!